An Alchemist's Son
by FireWood123
Summary: AU Harry was never raised by the Dursleys, instead, he was taken by someone that raised him to be prepared for what he needed to do.
1. prologue

When Dumbledore left the threshold of number 4 Privet Drive, he didn't notice the man standing in the park watching him intently. The man was looking around his 60s but had blue eyes that were much older and that have seen more than anybody should ever had.

After checking that everyone was gone he stepped in front of the door and took the baby in his arms.

On his forehead was a lightning bolt scar. His name was Harry Potter.

"Don't worry little Harry" said the man "I'm going to take great care of you. Not like those muggles here who would have treated you badly. You will be loved and you will be trained for your future. I mean you no harm and neither does my wife. Welcome to our life Harry Potter." He finished with a smile and a tear leaking through his eyes.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

When Dumbledore came back into his office, he settled down. What a day it was ! Two of his best Order members were dead and Harry was an orphan. But he couldn't go and live with anyone else than his family. It was for the greater good that he stayed there. the blood-wards would protect him better than anything else.

'Speaking of the blood wards' he thought 'Let's check over my monitor to see if they are correctly anchored'.

He stepped up and found something that disturbed him greatly. The wards were anchored all right but they weren't charging ! which meant only one thing possible. Harry wasn't at Privet Drive.

Dumbledore always congratulated himself on keeping a good physical body. He picked a run and went through the gates of Hogwarts to apparate where he just left.

After searching through the whole area, he still couldn't find Harry. It was a heartbroken Dumbledore that came back into his headmaster's office at Hogwarts. The was only one solution, Harry had been captured by someone that didn't mean harm to him, since he bypassed the wards. Dumbledore could fool the ministry for eleven years before Hogwarts started but the ministry would start asking questions after that time.

It was after these thoughts that Dumbledore went to sleep.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OO0OoO0OoO0Oo

 _11 years later_

Dumbledore was having a hard day. It was the day where Harry Potter was supposed to be going to Hogwarts and Dumbledore was worried like a madman. The only good thing that eased slightly Dumbledore's mind was the fact that Harry Potter could come to Hogwarts. That meant that he was at least alive. But if Harry decided not to show up he would be in great trouble from the ministry and from almost every wizard or witch living in Britain.

He watched anxiously as the queue of first years was aligning Dumbledore couldn't recognise anyone with messy black hair. He watched each and everyone of them but they weren't the Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore regained his composure and made his start of feast speech with his voice slightly broken and his face sad. Everyone in the great hall noticed this but no one dared to mention it to their favorite headmaster.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore gave everyone the usual rules about Filch, no magic between the corridors etc… But he was loudly interrupted when the doors of the great hall burst open, only to reveal a young man with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar walking in there confidently.

Dumbledore was more than shocked, he couldn't quite register the young boy that was walking between the Halls.

He waved his hands in the air and a banner arrived with a message written on it

"Please welcome Harry Potter, the son of Prongs and mighty prankster of Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore couldn't move and his jaw started to ache from gaping at the boy.

First, he walked into the great hall, secondly he performed incredible wandless magic and thirdly he appeared to be another James Potter.

"Welcome here Mr. Potter, please be allowed to be sorted, I do have some questions for you though if you could come to my office after being sorted." said Dumbledore after having found his voice again.

"That would be my pleasure headmaster"replied the young boy.

Dumbledore brought the stool back along with the sorting hat, but then, something unexpected happened. A ball of fire appeared in the great hall only to reveal Fawkes. Apparently, he came to watch Harry getting sorted. It was the first time he did that and Dumbledore could feel his heart leap, if Fawkes was there, the boy couldn't be dark at all.

He placed the old hat on Harry's head.

Harry could hear muttering

'Hello there, you like making an entrance don't you? Anyway, I see a lot of courage, a passion for books, an incredible loyalty and great cunning too, now where shall I put you ? Let's take a look at your memories, you lived your life with WHO you were trained by HIM ! No wonder you can do excellent wandless magic ! I have another dilemma, you could fit in all four houses so it's yours to choose.'

'I would like to pick Gryffindor please, since it was my parent's house'.

'then you shall be in GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.

The gryffindor table started to applause, along with the other houses. Two red headed twins were chanting "we got Potter" together while Harry was met by a prefect.

Harry bid goodbye to everyone while he was being led by McGonagall to the Headmaster's office. In there, he could see Dumbledore with Fawkes sitting on his perch. Seeing him, Fawkes leapt and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello …"

"Fawkes" said Dumbledore

"Hi Fawkes ! I'm Harry ! I hope we'll be great friends."

"Now Harry, I need you to tell me where you were during your childhood, you see-" but Dumbledore couldn't say anything else since he heard a loud crack meaning someone apparated right into his office.

"I raised him" said a calm voice.

McGonagall recovered first while Harry was smirking like mad.

"Nicholas Flamel ?" she gasped.

 **A/N: Hello ! another fanfic ! I hope you'll like it and don't bother to send me your ideas, I read everything and I take into account every constructed idea !**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Pranks and Rants

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HArry Potter. I belongs to Jk Rowling and a bunch of other companies but certainly not by me**_

Very few people could say that they have seen the mighty Albus Dumbledore flabbergasted, but only a handful of people could say the same about Minerva McGonagall. The usually stern professor was gaping at Nicholas non-elegantly. By the look in her eyes, someone could think she has just been granted an audience with Merlin himself.

It was, nonetheless, still impressive to see Nicholas Flamel in flesh and Bones, he was considered the best sorcerer in the world and rumor has it that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't win if he duelled Nicholas. In other words, Nicholas was pretty awesome in all kind of magic.

Dumbledore was the first to recover from the shock.

"I must say I'm surprised my friend, I trust but you could have at least informed me of your charge when we discussed you-know-what"

But Harry, who had been listening to the conversation cut Dumbledore.

"You mean the Philosopher's Stone, do you honestly think I didn't know about it, living with them for ten years. And adding to that the fact I'm the son of the Marauder ?" He finished with a challenging tone.

Meanwhile, Nicholas bore a proud smile that disappeared when he noticed the headmaster looking into Harry's eyes for a bit too long for his liking, he was going to make a comment about it, mainly telling him to stop or else but Harry beat him to it.

His eyes bore now fire.

"Listen to me _Headmaster_ " he spat the last word "I have one of the bests Occlumency shield i so if you ever ty to look into my mind again, you will not like what happens next and I will take no responsibility of my actions, am I understood ?".

Albus Dumbledore then felt something he hasn't experienced in years, he was afraid of the young boy in front of him. He was foolish, attempting to rape-mind a student, raised by Nicholas Flamel with Nicholas Flamel next to him! He would feel very lucky if he escaped this discussion untouched by the both, but from the look of McGonagall that was glaring at him with fury, he also dreaded the scolding he will likely get from her once the guests left.

Hell! Even Fawkes was singing a rapid and angry note at him.

"My apologies, I will restrain myself, please be indulgent, on the night of Halloween 1981 I left Harry at his relatives from his mother's side you can imagine my reaction when I find that the wards weren't charging because he wasn't there! I was just merely curious that's all. And Nicholas, I am disappointed in you, have you told me, I would have gladly accepted-" but he couldn't finish since Nicholas cut him.

"Oh no you don't Albus, If someone has to be disappointed it's me ! you left a mere child at the doorstep of one of the nastiest muggles that live in this world! You have no legal rights over him! and you dare say that I should have informed you. It is true that I fear for the Stone but I do not need your permission to take this child. You should feel lucky, because Perenelle and I considered not sending him here at all." He finished with barely contained rage. "you should do well to remember that you were once my student, _apprentice._ " he emphasized the last word to show who should respect who. "Oh, and if you must know, I made the steps to claim this child as my son ten years ago."

For the second time in ten minutes, Dumbledore was rendered speechless. He was about to argue about the fact that Harry was safer at his relatives when Harry cut him to speak, but not in English, but by making hissing noises to his sleeve.

"If you must know, when I took him to our house the first time, I made some medical tests on him and found that he had a part of Voldemort's soul inside of his scar" said Nicholas "Perenelle and I think that he got the parseltongue ability from his scar, but when I removed the soul, he kept his ability.

"Headmaster" stated Harry "allow me to introduce you to Nera"

Not knowing what else to reply, Dumbledore saluted the snake as well.

"Nera here, will be staying with me."

'This boy is full of surprise' Dumbledore thought. To deliver the fatal blow to Dumbledore's ideas, Nicholas informed him.

"Oh, and he knows about the prophecy".

Dumbledore felt anger rising inside of him.

"How could you ! How could you make his life a burden where he could be like a normal kid ! He'll never know what childhood means. You're responsible for that."

"Tell me Albus, does Harry here looks like he's sad, unhappy ? The answer's no, Yes I told him about the prophecy, yes, I trained in almost everything I know bar the Dark Arts, yes, Harry could probably pass his owls right now with only 'Outstanding'. I know what I did and don't regret one bit."

Seeing that Dumbledore could not win this argument he let it dropped.

"I hope that my Stone is well guarded Albus" said Nicholas.

"Of course ! I made one of the protection myself but I will ask help from all the teachers here to help me guard it." said Dumbledore beaming.

"Okay then, next thing, I want you to add Harry here on the list of people here who can have access at the Stone."

That statement did not shock Dumbledore, after all he was his son. But his train of thoughts was interrupted when a ball of fire stormed into his office.

"Fawkes-" started Dumbledore but he remembered that Fawkes was with him since the Feast.

Instead of finding Fawkes, Dumbledore found himself looking at a Ocean Blue Phoenix that landed on Harry's shoulder.

"This is Lily" said Harry "I hope it won't be a problem to have two pets"

"Not at all, Harry" said Dumbledore, after all, he couldn't refuse the boy pets if he wanted to keep him at Hogwarts.

"Then I will take my leave, Perenelle must be anxious by now" said Nicholas, standing up "It will be no good to keep her waiting. Goodbye Harry, I hope to see you again at the Christmas Holidays" he said, kissing the boy's forehead, straight on the scar. It was a habit that Nicholas took from the moment he took off the soul fragment in his head.

"Then I bid you a good night as well and Harry, the password is _Caput Draconis_. And since Nicholas is here, I feel it is only right of me to give this." he opened one of his office drawers and took out a silvery cloak. "this is an Invisibility Cloak that belonged to your father. He himself got it from his father and on and on. Use it well."

Harry had a gleam in his eyes that Nicholas knew so well. he kept mumbling "what have you done to Hogwarts Albus" and Dumbledore couldn't understand what was going to Happen with the Cloak in his possession. It was a bemused Dumbledore that went to bed that night.

Harry was brought to Gryffindor Tower by McGonagall who was standing there for all the discussion. Harry liked the Transfiguration, he knew she faked her stern expression and had had a soft spot for her father, he also knew that McGonagall had guilt for something she did concerning Harry, he could see that in her aura since he was an aura-reader, one of the only ones in the world.

"There you go Mr. Potter, I hope to see you tomorrow and bid you goodnight." and then she left.

When Harry entered the Common Room he immediately liked what he saw, lots of red and gold, a fire roaring in the fireplace and lots of squashy armchairs along with tables, supposedly to do some homework.

When he arrived in there, he was immediately cornered by two twin redheads who immediately started asking him questions.

"Are you-"

"really Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am of course why wouldn't I be, you see other handsome guys in this room apart from me?"

"Why did you say-"

"that you were-"

"the son"

"of a Marauder" they finished together.

Harry blinked dumbly.

"Because I am ! Prongs was James Potter, Padfoot is Sirius Black, Moony is Remus Lupin and Wormtail is- _was_ Peter Pettigrew" he finished.

"We, Fred and George Weasley, hereby present you of your legacy. They took out a parchment from behind their back and Fred, or was it George ?, took out his wand and said clearly."I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No God"

Writing began appearing on the Parchment:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Then the writings began to disappear leaving the mighty Marauder's map with the Hogwarts Map along with the dots.

'Hmm' thought Harry 'I don't think I'm gonna sleep, after all, who has ever made prank the second day of school ?'.

After thanking the twins and promising he would lend them the map, he walked out of the Common Room, before anyone could corner him, and covered himself of the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map in his hands.

oOO0OOoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OO

The next morning, at 7 AM the students started to have breakfast. when all of the students were eating, a noise could be heard throughout the entire Great Hall. The heads of all the students snapped together to see who farted. To their immense surprise, they found out that it was Severus Snape, the normally emotionless Potion Master was red with barely contained rage. However, the show wasn't over yet. The entire staff started to sing a muggle song. It was to the delight of all the muggleborn students that the Hogwarts staff was singing 'Single Ladies' **(I know the song is probably not out yet but I really wanted to use it).** The laughter of the Great Hall was booming and all the staff was blushing, though not for the same reason. Snape was scathing furiously meanwhile McGonagall tried to look as little as possible. Suddenly a banner flew right over the head table where everyone could read. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! One may never know what could happen. Shadow".

By the time the banner appeared everyone was laughing their heads off. However, it was interrupted by Snape yelling "POTTER". Everyone turned to look at snape who had was red furious.

"Yes professor ?" asked Harry politely.

"I know it was you Potter, just like your father, an arrogant man you are going to be expelled for this I tell you !"

"Who told you I did this ?" continued Harry like nothing happened.

"It's you ! I know it !". After this statement, Harry felt a strong probe on his mind and that was when he lost his temper. No one was allowed to use legilimency illegally, no one. His magic began flaring around him like an aura and Harry started to talk without even having to shout.

"Now you listen to me _Snivellus_ , you insult my father again, I will challenge you to a duel. But I will kill you if you ever attempt to read my mind, maybe Amy will want to know what you just did ? You know, Amelia Bones the director of the DMLE." At that, Harry blanched "And one last piece of advice, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME".

It was at that precise moment that Dumbledore thought it would be wise to intervene before a murder occurred.

"Please calm down Harry" said Dumbledore "I will speak to Professor Snape but since you just yelled at a teacher it will be 25 points from Gryffindor and a detention with Mr. Filch Wednesday at 8PM."

At that Harry looked furious but thought it would be best not to create a mayhem at Hogwarts on his second day, even though he was sure his father would be proud. In the meantime, Harry engaged a conversation with a young man next to him.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and you are ?"

The boy looked like he was about to faint when addressed.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" he still replied shyly.

"Neville ? I know who you are ! You're my godbrother!"

"G-Godbrother?" he stammered.

"Well yes of course! Didn't you know that your mum is my godmother and that mine was yours ? that makes us godbrother doesn't it ?"

"yeah I think so" he replied with a small smile. When Harry saw that gesture, he smiled. He just gained point to become the boy's friend.

"Harry ?" said another another voice

He turned around to see the Weasley twin standing in front of him with a look of awe on their face.

"We just wanted to know-"

"-If it was you who did this and-"

"-we would like to help you for-"

"-the next one you plan on doing."They finally chorused.

Harry, seeing at the Great Hall was looking at him wildly thought best not to confess in this place.

"I may know who did this but I will tell you later he finished with a quick glance at the looks he received."

"Sure-"

"-thing Harry!"

 **A/N sorry for the delay ! And sorry for the end of the chapter I didn't know how to end it so I decided to stop it there so I can start the fun. Now I've got a question. should I do lordships or not ? please answer !**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
